The Infernal Machine
The Extreme Ghostbusters battle Luko, a demon that jumps to various electronic devices and controls them. Also they become worried when Roland Jackson exhibits obsessive behavior in constructing his "infernal machine." Cast Antonio Garibaldi Luko Eduardo Rivera Garrett Miller Kylie Griffin Egon Spengler Roland Jackson Equipment Infernal Machine Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower Proton Cannister P.K.E. Meter Trap Proton Pistol Items Robobot Principia Mathematica Locations Garibaldi's Residence Firehouse Laurel Construction Site Jackson Residence New York City Public Library Plot Antonio Garibaldi was asleep in his home muttering about "Celestial clockwork" and "Music of the spheres." Luko hovered above Garibaldi then vanished. Garibaldi woke up with an idea. He went to work on a sketch then forged parts. Garibaldi finished his invention but Luko possessed it. Garibaldi grabbed a crowbar and tried to fend off the machine. In the present, a tour guide lectured a crowd on Antonio Garibaldi, a 17th century Italian scientist who invented the Filbert Press, Skidmore, and Clopstock. In 1697, he was imprisoned for hearsay. The same machine possessed by Luko was on display. A boy was amazed by the machine and asked his mother for one. As they turned and left, Luko left the machine and possessed the boy's Robobot action figure. In the Firehouse's garage bay, Eduardo and Garrett played basketball against each other. Kylie was the front desk. Garrett stole the ball and made a shot. He declared 21. Eduardo thought they weren't keeping score. Garrett declared he always kept score. Eduardo tried to challenge Kylie to a game of Gin but she was busy with her Tarot cards. She also remembered kicking his butt in Gin last week. Eduardo sarcastically asked Kylie to read his future. Kylie mocked him then insisted she was only studying Tarot for purely academic reasons - it was an ancient science of signs with astronomical, mathematical, and psychological significance. Eduardo chose a card and asked what it meant. Kylie explained the Tower card was rather grim and started listing off examples. Eduardo was stunned and tried to walk away when a racket filled the room. Eduardo rushed over to the side door and shut it. Egon came down the stairs and demanded to know what was going on. Kylie revealed the source of the noise was Roland. Eduardo added Roland saw a documentary on a sculptor. Egon, Kylie, Eduardo, and Garrett visited Roland in the team's workshop. Roland built something from scraps laying around. Egon and Kylie mistook it for art. Roland revealed it was a trash compactor and demonstrated it. Eduardo looked at the cube it spat out and joked around at Roland's expense. Roland was upset. Garrett tried to calm Roland down but he grabbed a rag and tossed it to Kylie. They still thought it was art. Roland exclaimed it was just a dirty rag. Some time later, the boy from the museum was woken up by Luko. Luko was puzzled by the machine he possessed. The boy tried to play with Luko and explain he was just a toy. Luko grabbed the boy by the collar and demanded he build him a machine suitable to host his powers. The boy screamed for his mother. Ecto-1 was in transit. Garrett, Eduardo, and Kylie were not too pleased to be woken up for a call. As they revealed who they were dreaming about, Roland was still fuming about the workshop snafu. The boy told the Extreme Ghostbusters his toy hit him. Roland tried to assure the boy it was probably just a bad dream. Kylie stated the P.K.E. Meter was jumping off the scale. Eduardo and Roland examined the boy's bedroom. While Eduardo looked under the bed, Garrett looked in the closet. He tossed a stuffed animal in the air and tricked Eduardo into blasting it. Luko jumped from the ceiling light and jumped through the window. Eduardo and Garrett rushed outside past the others. They confronted Luko in the garage and blasted it. The Robobot melted. Roland was still getting a reading. A lawn mower came to life and exited the garage. The Ghostbusters blasted it, too. Eduardo realized the entity was jumping from machine to machine. Kylie got a reading. A garbage truck drove down the alley. Everyone but Garrett jumped out of the way. Hoisted up in the front, Garrett tried to shoot at the truck in vain. He turned and blasted down a fence leading into a construction site. The truck fell through a hole and Garrett grabbed hold of a rope and swung to safety. The others arrived and checked on Garrett. Luko inhabited a power saw and lunged for him. The others shot it just in time. The saw blade flew past Garrett's face and narrowly missed. Luko jumped into a cement mixer next. Kylie, Eduardo, and Roland ran into the elevator but Luko took over the control panel. Roland shot a sand bag that forced a girder to swing and nail the bottom of the elevator. They exited and looked around. Luko possessed a nail gun and opened fire. Roland lost his thrower and Kylie lost her balance. She fell over and was dangling by the Proton Pistol's cord. She threw off her armor to reduce the strain on the cord. The armor landed right by Garrett. He hailed them on the radio and informed them Luko was in the crane. Eduardo opened fire and destroyed the crane. Back on terra firma, the Extreme Ghostbusters concluded Luko was destroyed despite Kylie's objection. Roland couldn't pick up readings or a residual trace and called it a night. They were unaware Luko was in Roland's P.K.E. Meter. As Roland slept, Luko implanted him with information. The next day, at the Firehouse, Garrett defeated Eduardo in a video game. Eduardo thought they were playing for fun. Eduardo bothered Kylie. She was studying I-Ching. Egon asked Roland to run some tests on his P.K.E. Meter but Roland, in a trance, insisted he had to finish his machine. Roland grabbed the TV. Eduardo declared he went nuts but Kylie convinced everyone to leave Roland alone and be more supportive. Egon asked Eduardo to retrace the team's case from the previous night. Eduardo declared the ghost was toast but Egon gave him "the stare." They checked the alley by the boy's house. In the basement, Roland took a vacuum. Egon talked to the boy. Egon and Eduardo checked out the machine on display. In the basement, Roland left some parts with Garrett. At the New York Public Library, Egon went over the Principia Mathematica by Antonio Garibaldi. Egon translated the Latin and explained Garibaldi tired to reproduce the mathematical order of the universe towards the end of his life but was tricked by the demon Luko into building the perfect machine. Garibaldi destroyed the machine hoping to trap Luko in it. Eduardo insisted Luko was dead. Roland took Kylie and Garrett outside into the alley and showed off his invention, the Infernal Machine. Egon and Eduardo returned and tried to warn them. It was too late, Roland applied lens and activated the machine. Luko left the P.K.E. Meter, jolting Egon in the process, and possessed the machine. It walked off and began a rampage, blasting everything with lasers. Egon and the Extreme Ghostbusters jumped into Ecto-1 but it wasn't starting. Roland revealed he borrowed the engine for the Infernal Machine. Egon went outside and stopped a taxi. The driver wasn't buying Egon's story but Eduardo insisted they were scientists. Roland blamed himself but Egon explained Luko and his M.O. to the team. Luko tossed two cars at them and fired away. Egon inquired about a CPU and Roland revealed it was in the gray panel to the right. They were about to fire when they realized their cartridges were all missing. Roland used them for the machine. Since the cartridges were configured in an ionic transference circuit, the machine was doomed to meltdown and explode. Roland lamented using all the weapons but came up with a plan. He ditched his pack and ran up to the machine. He climbed up and activated a Ghost Trap. Luko was pulled in and the machine safely detonated. Roland held up the full trap and Eduardo congratulated him. Quotes Trivia *Luko implants information in his victims, including an obsession with the Music of the Spheres (or Musica Universalis), an ancient philosophy that regards proportions in the movements of celestial bodies—the Sun, Moon, and planets—as a form of music. *Garrett beats Eduardo in 21, a type of street basketball game. *Eduardo refers to Kylie as Night Crawler while challenging her to a game of Gin.Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Infernal Machine (1997) (DVD ts. 3:57-3:59). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Yo Night Crawler, how about a hand of gin?" Night Crawler was a 1992 single off of Judas Priest's album Painkiller. Both Gin and Judas Priest have associations with England. *Kylie was toying around with Tarot cards - in particular the Tower card, which she drew for Eduardo, the Sun card, and the Emperor Card. **The Tower card, as Kylie stated, represents the danger of building on a false foundation whether it's personal ambition or bad science. **The Emperor card represents the need to accept that some things can't be controlled and others may not benefit from being controlled. **The Sun card represents good things and positive outcomes to current struggles. *As examples of the Tower card, Kylie mentions the Tower of Babel, the Titanic, and the Atomic Bomb.Kylie Griffin (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Infernal Machine (1997) (DVD ts. 4:33-4:40). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "For instance, the Tower of Babel, which collapsed under its own weight. Or the Titanic, which sank on its maiden voyage. Or the Atomic Bomb, which could destroy civilization as we know it." *Roland was inspired to build after watching a documentary about the artist, Constantin Brancusi.Kylie Griffin (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Infernal Machine (1997) (DVD ts. 4:58). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "Brancusi." *The team mistakes Roland's trash compactor for Duchamp and anti-Bauhaus Gestalt.Egon Spengler (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Infernal Machine (1997) (DVD ts. 5:14-5:15). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "Clearly influenced by the early Duchamp."Kylie Griffin (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Infernal Machine (1997) (DVD ts. 5:16-5:18). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "With the anti-Bauhaus Gestalt." **Duchamp was a French artist associated with surrealism. Bauhaus refers to a German school that combines craft and fine art. **Gestalt is the German word for "form." *Garrett nicknames Roland "Roll"Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Infernal Machine (1997) (DVD ts. 5:33-5:34). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Hey, take a pill, Roll." *When Roland presents his dirty rag to the others, Kylie thinks it is similar to Jackson Pollock's style.Kylie Griffin (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Infernal Machine (1997) (DVD ts. 5:52-5:53). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "Yeah, very Jackson Pollock-y." **Pollock is an American artist known for his contribution to abstract expressionism. *The Extreme Ghostbusters revealed they were dreaming about celebrity model/actors before getting a call. **Garrett dreamed about Christie BrinkleyGarrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Infernal Machine (1997) (DVD ts. 6:53-6:55). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "I was in the middle of a dream about Christie Brinkley." **Eduardo dreamed about Christy TurlingtonEduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Infernal Machine (1997) (DVD ts. 6:56-6:57). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "I was dreaming about Christy Turlington." **Kylie Griffin dreamed about Christian SlaterKylie Griffin (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Infernal Machine (1997) (DVD ts. 6:58-7:00). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "Shut up. ...Christian Slater." *Garrett references the horror movie "Child's Play" and its star character, Chucky, as he and Eduardo search the boy's bedroom for Luko.Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Infernal Machine (1997) (DVD ts. 7:36-7:40). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "You ever see that movie, "Child's Play"? Here, Chucky. Here, Chucky." *After Eduardo blasts a stuffed animal, Garrett references a popular child's toy, Mr. Potato Head.Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Infernal Machine (1997) (DVD ts. 7:57-7:59). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Way to go. You just French-fried Mr. Potato Head." *On Roland's night stand is a framed photograph of himself with his little brother Casey Jackson, who appears in a later episode "Grundelesque" *The Ghostbusters are attacked by a possessed crane and trapped in an elevator. This resembles a similar bust with the original Ghostbusters in "The Joke's on Ray." *After the crane is destroyed, Kylie recites the Law of Conservation of Matter and Energy because the others thought Luko was destroyed. *Kylie studies I-Ching, one of China's oldest texts, and references its use in stock trade. *Egon and Eduardo visit the New York City Public Library to research Antonio Garibaldi and Luko. They look through "Principia Mathematica." This a title of an early 20th century three volume treatise on mathematical logic and philosophy by Alfred North Whitehead and Bertrand Russell. *Eduardo mistakes Luko for Luka, portrayed by Jason Cerbone, in the music video for Suzanne Vega's 1987 single "Luka" from the album Solitude Standing.Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Infernal Machine (1997) (DVD ts. 15:07-15:09). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Luko? That kid in the Suzanne Vega song?" *Egon mentions that Luko's rampage will be a "disaster of biblical proportions", a reference to the scene in the first movie where Egon and the original Ghostbusters explain to the Mayor what will happen if they do not stop Gozer. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps TheInfernalMachine01.jpg TheInfernalMachine02.jpg TheInfernalMachine03.jpg TheInfernalMachine04.jpg TheInfernalMachine09.jpg TheInfernalMachine05.jpg TheInfernalMachine11.jpg TheInfernalMachine12.jpg TheInfernalMachine13.jpg TheInfernalMachine15.jpg TheInfernalMachine17.jpg TheInfernalMachine18.jpg TheInfernalMachine06.jpg TheInfernalMachine19.jpg TheInfernalMachine20.jpg TheInfernalMachine07.jpg TheInfernalMachine21.jpg TheInfernalMachine22.jpg TheInfernalMachine23.jpg TheInfernalMachine24.jpg TheInfernalMachine25.jpg TheInfernalMachine26.jpg TheInfernalMachine27.jpg TheInfernalMachine28.jpg TheInfernalMachine29.jpg TheInfernalMachine30.jpg TheInfernalMachine31.jpg TheInfernalMachine32.jpg TheInfernalMachine33.jpg TheInfernalMachine34.jpg TheInfernalMachine35.jpg TheInfernalMachine36.jpg TheInfernalMachine37.jpg TheInfernalMachine38.jpg TheInfernalMachine08.jpg TheInfernalMachine39.jpg TheInfernalMachine40.jpg TheInfernalMachine41.jpg TheInfernalMachine42.jpg TheInfernalMachine43.jpg TheInfernalMachine10.jpg TheInfernalMachine44.jpg TheInfernalMachine45.jpg TheInfernalMachine46.jpg TheInfernalMachine47.jpg TheInfernalMachine48.jpg TheInfernalMachine49.jpg TheInfernalMachine50.jpg TheInfernalMachine51.jpg TheInfernalMachine52.jpg TheInfernalMachine53.jpg TheInfernalMachine54.jpg TheInfernalMachine55.jpg TheInfernalMachine56.jpg TheInfernalMachine57.jpg TheInfernalMachine58.jpg TheInfernalMachine59.jpg TheInfernalMachine14.jpg TheInfernalMachine60.jpg TheInfernalMachine61.jpg TheInfernalMachine62.jpg TheInfernalMachine16.jpg TheInfernalMachine63.jpg TheInfernalMachine64.jpg Collages and Edits GaribaldisResidenceinInfernalMachineepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GaribaldisInfernalMachineinInfernalMachineepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' TeamsWorkshopinInfernalMachineepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GBsInEcto1inInfernalMachineepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GaribaldisInfernalMachineinInfernalMachineepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RolandsInfernalMachineinInfernalMachineepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RolandsInfernalMachineinInfernalMachineepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Category:EGB Episode